Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/Fanfiction - Carry on Teil 3 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-24949649-20141206192535
,,Lass uns die hier gucken. Staffel 2 Folge 2.", sagte Ina und hielt die Box hoch. ,,Wenn ich vor irgendwas Angst hab, dann vor Clowns.", sagte sie und schob die DVD ein. Nach der Folge war es kurz still, bis Melissa fragte:,, Wie kamst du eigentich zum Milton-Clan?" ,,Sie hat meine Mission ruiniert.", gab Dennis von sich. ,,Halt die Klappe, Dennis. Was soll der Scheiß?", rief Ina, während sie sich umdrehte. ,,Wie meinst du das?", fragte Draco. ,,Danke, jetzt sind sie neugierig. Okay ich erzähls euch. Meine Familie war scheiße ich war wütend, da war Dennis und sein Freund, ich bin auf seinen Freund losgegangen boom Milton-Clan.", fasste Ina zusammen und stand auf um zu gehen. ,,Hey, wir haben es verdient zu wissen was mit dir passiert ist.", sagte Bridget. ,,Ach so wie du uns alles erzählt hast?", flüsterte Ina, es folgten finstere Blicke von Mei, die ihr signalisierten, dass sie aufhören sollte. Sie setzte sich wieder hin. ,,Ihr wollt also wissen, wie ich so geworden bin? Gut.. Ich war ungefähr 5 als mein Vater meine Mutter verließ, weil sie ihm untreu war. Seitdem hat sie mich geschlagen, aus Frust vielleicht... Ich weiß es nicht. Irgendwann hat sie aufgehört, als sie einen Freund hatte. Es war gut für eine kurze Zeit. Ich ging zur Schule, hatte Noten, die okay waren, ich war Cheerleader an meiner Schule. Ich hab das alles damals in mich reingefressen. Also. meine Mutter hatte diesen Freund, er schien ein netter Typ zu sein. Als ich 15 war heirateten sie. Tja mein Stiefvater begann dann-", sie machte eine Pause. ,,Er begann etwas zu nett zu sein, wenn ihr versteht was ich meine. Das ging 6 Monate so. Ich bin abgehauen, beim ersten Versuch hat er mir das Handgelenk gebrochen, aber beim zweiten hats geklappt. Ich saß auf der Straße komplett zerfressen von da kam auch schon Dennis, wie er mit seinem ,Kollegen' irgendwas gejagt hat. Kennt ihr das, wenn ihr irgendwas kaputt machen wollt? Tja, der Typ musste daran glauben, er hätte mich fast erschossen, aber Dennis ging dazwischen. Und brachte mich zum Milton-Clan." Einige schockierte Blicke trafen Ina. ,,Oh Ina, das tut mir leid. Warum hast du mir das nie erzählt?", fragte Melissa. ,,Es geht noch weiter. Joseph kannte meine Geschichte und sagte dann sowas wie: E''s ist nicht ungerecht, wenn du um deine Rechte kämpfst. D''ie würde des Menschen ist unantastbar ''ist eines davon. Und dieser mensch hat deine Würde verletzt. Zeig ihm, dass er das nicht mit dir machen darf. ''Gerade er redet über Rechte witzig was. Naja jedenfalls hab ich dann da gelernt, wie ich mich wehren kann und anderen wehtun kann. Eines Tages hab ich dieses Arschloch in der Stadt gesehen und ich-ich wurde so wütend, dass ich ihm gefolgt bin und ihn dann in den Folterkeller des MiltonClans gebracht hab. Da fing es an. ich hab zum ersten Mal gefoltert." ,,Aber, ich dachte du hast noch nie Menschen gefoltert..", sagte Draco. ,,Das war kein Mensch. Joseph hat das gesehen und von da an musste ich ihm kein Kaffee bringen oder billige Monster jagen, ich hab die harten Jobs bekommen und wurde immer kälter und kälter. Ich tötete, nicht nur Monster, ich folterte und ich wurde gefoltert. Das war wie mein Zuhause, aber mich wohl gefühlt hab ich nie, denn irgendwann hab ich gemerkt, dass das alles nur ein Wettkampf war: Wer ist der bessere Jäger, das waren keine Jäger, sondern Mörder. Es ging nicht darum die meisten Menschen zu retten. Und wisst ihr, das beste kommt noch. Ich hatte einen Freund da, der mich an einen scheiß Dämon verraten hat. Er ist wahrscheinlich der Grund dafür, dass ich nicht mehr lieben kann und-.", sie hörte auf zu reden. Sie redete und redete und bekam garnicht mit, wie sie sich der Gruppe näherte, deswegen hörte sie auf. Dies blieb nicht unbemerkt. Ihre Freunde munterten sie auf und langsam fing sie an sich wohl zu fühlen. ,,Ich wäre lieber auf der Straße gestorben, als zum MiltonClan gebracht zu werden. Ich komm sowas von in die Hölle.", sagte Ina und guckte auf den Boden. Dennis senkte seinen Kopf, bei dem Gedanken, dass er Schuld sei. ,,Und wisst ihr was das schlimmste ist? Ich weiß nicht wie es ist eine Familie zu haben. Doch ich weiß es, aber es hat sich immer zum schlechten gewendet. Von daher ist das Wort ,Familie' wertlos." ,,Wie kannst du sowas sagen?", fragte Bridget ein wenig wütend. ,,Wir mögen dich, nicht weil du ein kleines hübsches Mädchen bist, dass man vergewaltigen kann und auch kein verletztes biest, dass die Drecksarbeit macht oder ein kalter Killer, der Meschen umbringt, sondern weil du unsere Freundin bist, witzig bist und auf der richtigen Seite kämpfts, wenns darauf ankommt.", sagte Bridget aufgebracht. ,,Wow von dir hätte ichs am wenigsten erwartet. Vielleicht deswegen, weil du mir geholfen hast meine Freunde beim Pokern abzuzocken", sagte Ina und lachte. Bridget zwinkerte ihr zu und alle lachten. Ina lachte, trotzdem konnte man den Schmerz in ihren Augen sehen, vorallem Melissa fiel das auf.